


A rat and some mischief

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Peter Pettigrew has a very unexpected boyfriend, but they're made for one another and that's all that really matters.





	A rat and some mischief

Our tale begins in an empty classroom in Hogwarts where the cheeky poltergeist Peeves is talking to his boyfriend Peter Pettigrew.

Peeves smirked. "I cannot give up mischief, my dear whiskery Petey. That's who I am."

Peter sighed. "I just want you to slow down a bit, enjoy life more."

Peeves smiled. "I love life, it's hilarious."

Peter replied, "See, you're too silly."

Peeves chuckled. "That's who I am."

Peter nodded and said, "I'm shy, but not around you; Peevesy."

Peeves grinned. "I'm honoured that I make you feel brave, my dear Petey. You make me serious."

Peter smirked. "This is you serious?"

Peeves stated, "Yes, this is the most serious I've ever been."


End file.
